swgotfandomcom-20200213-history
Orellium Mor (Darth Khorne)
Orellium Mor Orellium Mor is a Dark Lord of the Sith who has survived eons. Harnessing immense power from his years in the Galaxy, he remains the only being who has served the Old Sith Empires and a former arch-enemy to the legendary Jedi Master, Revan. Although Orellium has a burning hatred for the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi, he has pulled strings and influenced events such as the Jedi-Sith Wars. Other myths of the man claim he mentored Darth Plagueis and turned Sidious against his Master, while others claim that he manipulated Anakin Skywalker into having the visions of his beloved Padmé's death, turning him towards the Dark Side. Orellium remains hidden from civilization as he inhabits his Dark Palace on Mustafar, which resembles more of multi-layer Citadel than that of a estate. It is commonly believed that Orellium is an insane being with the driving motive to fulfill his every desire, but this was proven false when he put aside his differences with the Republic and Jedi during the Yuuzhang Vong War. However, it is a well known fact that his palace on Mustafar is filled with servants and slaves that he tortures and kills regularly. To him, the loyal and dutiful are given purposes. The weak and slothful are killed promptly, or given new "motives" to serve him. Now, he resides in his blackened walls and awaits a new era, and new opportunities. Orellium's Early History... Orellium Mor, born to a name that even he has forgotten so long ago, was a Jedi before he took his oath to the Darkness. After completing his Trials, Orellium was knighted alongside the famous Revan, who the two has shared a deep friendship from their years as padawans. Now, the two finally became Jedi Knights, and their bond grew stronger as they challenged each other to duels and joined in meditation. Orellium was even the first Revanchist Supporter during the Republic-Mandalorian Wars. Sadly, the two would part ways after the Battle of Malachor V. Orellium and Meetra Surik both suffered heavy moral consequences from the devastation that ensued the Mass-Gravitory generator attack, but Orellium’s mind was broken while Meetra severed herself from the Force. The thousands of lives lost in a single moment at such proximity was strong enough to fracture Orellium’s resolve, and turned him down his path of a Sith. Despite his bond with Revan, the man had fled the Order without a farewell. As such, Orellium was presumed dead during the conflict. But the following years would prove this rumor incorrect. After stumbling into Sith Space, the Sith Emperor then experimented with the Jedi Specimen and eventually gave the fractured man the accidental gifts of immortality. Now, Orellium would awake before the dark figure as his green eyes turned into a fiery red, and the full gifts of the Dark Side swarmed at him in a single second... Breaking the metal that binded him to a medical slab, Orellium towered over the Sith Emperor and severed the connection it had with the Force—a move that Orellium had done with ease as his victim fell to it’s knees in agony. The Emperor was supposed to be the strongest Force-user in the Empire, but to be so easily defeated—no, humiliated—by a strange outsider was a fate far worse than any could imagine. Orellium left as he arrived—silently and feared by the bystanders who watched him walk away. It is said that he later returned to Malachor V in search of his closest Ally, but the closer he got to the fatal planet, the further he fell into the Dark... Orellium was fully consumed by it’s seductive power, and declared himself the one who would avenge Meetra Surik, all who died in Malachor V, and himself for the devastation caused by Revan. And so, for the next 2 years, Orellium would hunt down Jedi after Jedi, seeking the location of the one they called “Revan”. When those who knew him approached—they were met by the dark crimson blade of his corrupted and unstable lightsaber. Eventually, he would find Revan and approach the “Savior of the Republic”. To end a heartfelt reunion before it could start, Orellium would draw the unstable dark crimson lightsaber and enter a combat position... After the world slowed to a stop for a few seconds, the two combatants would engage in the Duel of Duels. Both evenly matched in skill and power, the battle drew on for hours until a nearby mountain exploded—sending fiery debris and cracks within the earth across the planet. As the earth parted beneath their feet, fire and molten magma spewed from the core and made it’s way on the surface. The phenomenon did not stop the battle between the two enemies, and they battled and dodged debris and ravines. Segments of the earth began to break off and sink into the planets core, further decreasing the dueling area until the two could see every detail in the other’s face. For 6 hours, the two battled until sabers shattered—in which they drew their secondary sabers and continued their legendary duel. This carried on until Revan’s droid provided a evacuation from the planet in the Ebon Hawk, leaving Orellium on the dying planet alone. He too would a escape from the planet, and would pursue the Ebon Hawk until he stopped at Coruscant. He was ambitious and powerful, but not powerful enough to kill Revan and any Jedi that may step between the two... Orellium and Revan would never see each other again, but the duel that occurred on the erupting planet would haunt both of the men. In a arms race to grow stronger than the other, The two became the sole reason that the other grew so powerful. Unfortunately, Revan was not like his lost-brother. He was not given the gift of immortality, nor was he given the opportunity to make amends with the man he respected even as enemies. After the death of Revan, Orellium would visit the memorial site once before returning to his life of darkness as he enslaved and murdered his way across the galaxy. Within a year, the man had constructed a great Sith Palace on Mustafar upon the backs of thousands of slaves. Here, Orellium would reside. He outlived Republics, Jedi, and Sith, but he couldn’t outlive the memory of his torment on Malachor V. He would NEVER forget that grim day when hundreds of thousand people lost their lives in mere seconds. And as he dwelled upon that distant memory, his hate for the Galaxy only grew stronger...